


Matinee Meet-up

by Ausphin



Category: Best Friend Forever (Video Game)
Genre: (Casey is the name I gave my player with they/them pronouns), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Making Out, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausphin/pseuds/Ausphin
Summary: After a few minutes, Sacha let out a quiet yawn and stretched. Casey felt the arm drape over their shoulder and started laughing. "Are you serious? Now /this/ is quintessential high school moves!""Hey, you know what to expect from me and I'd hate to disappoint!" He shot back.Casey lifted a hand to put it over the one resting on their shoulder and squeezes it in appreciation. Sacha responded by pulling them closer so their sides are touching. Casey hadn't even noticed but at some point the chair arm between them had been lifted. Very smooth, Sacha.---Sacha and player character Casey continue to act like lovestruck highschoolers and a dark movie theater is no exception.
Relationships: Sacha Cross/Player
Kudos: 14





	Matinee Meet-up

Casey was hard at work editing photos in prep for the upcoming gallery when they heard their phone go off. Looking at their messages, they grinned at seeing a new conversation with Sacha. **'Hey Casey! Where does a cow go for fun?'**

**"Probably not dairy queen?"** Casey replied after racking their brain a moment.

**'Definitely not! They go to the moooo-vies'**

They rolled their eyes but smirked at the phone. **"groan! If that's a hint about what you want to do today though, I'm game"**

**'Guilty as charged. I've already asked Zee to watch the dogs too, the pact is sealed!'**

\---

After dropping off the puppy and getting reassurance from Zee that they'd keep the R-rated bedtime fanfics to a minimum for the dogs, the two walked to the theater only a few blocks away. ( _"I'm not used to walking if Cheeseball isn't setting the pace anymore!" Casey admitted halfway there_.)

\--- 

After looking at the matinee options, the two settled on a cheesy scifi horror movie they'd both already seen since it was a classic.

The theater was pretty deserted when they came in, choosing seats near the top row. 

The first portion of the movie was a bit slow as they built up the horror so Sacha started quoting the dialogue as they said it. Casey giggled before joining in, hamming it up and amping up the falsetto of the female lead.

At about the halfway point, Sacha leaned over, close enough that Casey could feel his breath. "I hope you know I really appreciate you coming here."

They smiled back. "Of course, I'd never want to miss this! I love the Werewolf Space Invader series!" Casey laughed at seeing the indignity on Sacha's face. "And I _guessss_ you're pretty good company too."

"Only 'pretty good'? You're breaking my heart here." 

As they were whispering to each other, suddenly the monster appeared onscreen!

Casey jumped at the in-movie scream then sheepishly looked at their partner. "Shh, not a word!" Sacha grinned but complied.

Their conversation quieted as they started getting back into the movie.

After a few minutes, Sacha let out a quiet yawn and stretched. Casey felt the arm drape over their shoulder and started laughing. "Are you serious? Now _this_ is quintessential high school moves!"

"Hey, you know what to expect from me and I'd hate to disappoint!" He shot back.

Casey lifted a hand to put it over the one resting on their shoulder and squeezes it in appreciation. Sacha responded by pulling them closer so their sides are touching. Casey hadn't even noticed but at some point the chair arm between them had been lifted. _Very smooth, Sacha_. 

Tilting their head so it was resting on Sacha's shoulder, they looked up at him with a smirk. "If you wanna really be high school, what say we forget the movie?"

Even from the mild light of the silver screen, Casey could see the blush color Sacha's cheeks. 

He shifted in his seat to bring them face to face, gently bumping his forehead to theirs. He cupped the side of Casey's face with a gentle hand as he looked into their eyes. "I thought you'd _never_ want to miss this movie though?"

Casey snorted. "Just kiss me, you dork."

His thumb tracing lazy circles on Casey's cheek, Sacha beamed and pulled them into the kiss. 

Despite all the athleticism and clear muscles, Sacha's kiss was tender and careful throughout. Casey on the other hand was eager, thirsty for more like this is the first rain in the desert.

Casey twisted their chair to properly face Sacha as they continued, slipping a hand up in his hair. Lost in the moment, they slid it a bit too far and knocked his beanie off.

As the hat fell onto the cup-holder behind him, the two broke off into laughs and catching a breath. 

Both flustered, Casey is the first to speak. "The movie's already almost over, right?"

Sacha catches on right away. "Oh yeah, definitely. There's just that one more scene or two. I don't think we'd miss anything if we..."

"Stepped out? I think I left my light on anyway so we really should go back and check at my apartment."

"Absolutely, it's the responsible thing to do!"

The duo ran home in record time, fumbling with the door-code for the apartment before making it inside. As soon as the door was shut, Casey pulled Sacha back to them. 

"Now, where were we?"


End file.
